O Children
by I'llDoThisOneOnMyOwn
Summary: Fifteen minutes was all the time I was given to pack my trunk of all my belongings. How was I to know that my life was going to be turned upside down and by something called the Order of the Phoenix?


**Let Me Fall**

Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes was all the time I was given to pack my trunk of all my belongings. Something had my mother running scared and I think it had something to do with the unexpected visitor who showed up on our doorstep earlier. I had no idea what he said to my mother or the purpose for his call; but after he had left, she frantically used the Floo Network to contact my father at work. My father worked in the Auror department at the Ministry of Magic closely with his partner Kingsley Shacklebolt to track down notorious mass-murderer Sirius Black who held a fugitive status since he broke out of Azkaban my third year at Hogwarts. After nearly an hour at the Ministry, my mother returned to our home with my father and Auror Shacklebolt. All three of them wore solemn expressions on their faces which puzzled me. Never in my life had I ever seen my parents looking so somber or scared. We Williamsons knew how to have a good time; but whatever was going on, it was serious. Serious enough to wipe the genteel expression from my mother's face.

Mother practically barked orders for my brothers and I to go upstairs and pack our trunks quickly because we needed to leave. Now. She didn't give us any specifics like where we were going or how long we'd be away; but she did insist that two of my brothers and I pack our school things in our trunks. So the only thing I could determine was that this was probably going to be somewhat long-term seeing as school didn't start until September and it was only the beginning of July. Where could we possibly be going for two months? It better at least be some place tropical with a nice ocean view; but somehow I doubted that things were going to work out that way. With my luck, a family member had died. But even that didn't make sense because then why would Auror Shacklebolt be with my parents? None of this made any sense. I carelessly shoved my blue and bronze striped school tie into my trunk when my mother called for us from downstairs.

"Elliot! Aubrey! Connor! Oliver!"

"Coming," I called as I continued to shove articles of clothing in my trunk.

"Liar, you're not even close to being ready," a voice said from behind me.

I quickly whipped around to see my older brother Elliot standing in my doorway, leaning against its frame. Elliot was seventeen with dark shaggy hair that nearly covered his blue eyes. He was also the sibling I was probably closest with. We just seemed to share an unknown connection. We got along unusually well. Don't get me wrong, I love my other brothers; but there was just something special about my relationship with my older brother. Leaving his trunk in the hall, he took a few more steps into my bedroom with his arms defensively folded across his chest. I knew that look. He was clearly hiding something. That…or he was terrified; but that wasn't a look I often saw on my older brother. In order to get the information I wanted from him, I needed to start by diffusing the tension.

"She can hardly expect me to be ready in fifteen minutes," I said as I started to shove my favorite outfits from my dirty clothes hamper into my trunk.

"I'm ready," Elliot shrugged stoically.

"But you live out of your trunk on holiday. I at least take the time to unpack," I retorted.

Elliot held his hands up in defense as I continued to shove clothes in my trunk.

"Do you know where we're going?" I asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Elliot said. "You think they'd tell me though. I am of age, after all."

And there it was.

"They're just trying to protect us," I said. "They're our parents; it's their job."

"I know that; but it doesn't mean it's fair," Elliot said shaking his head. "I can hold my own."

I nodded my head in agreement. I didn't voice my opinion to him. It wasn't that they didn't think he couldn't; it was probably more that they didn't want him to have to, especially after what had happened last year. It seemed like no one was safe if the rumors surrounding Cedric Diggory's death were true. Last year, Harry Potter appeared outside the maze with Cedric's dead body. The Boy-Who-Lived, claimed that Lord Voldemort was back and was responsible for Cedric's death; but _The Daily Prophet_ appeared to think otherwise. I didn't really know Harry Potter, other than the fact that he often managed to get himself in some sticky situations. Most of what I knew of Harry Potter came from the Hogwarts rumor mill, not that I really cared. Well, that or from my friendship with his sister Hallie. Then again, I wouldn't exactly call what I had with Hallie a friendship. We were more of acquaintances, really; but I didn't have a problem with her. Our Houses got along well. But usually at Hogwarts, I mostly kept to myself or with stuck tightly to my older brother, which gave me the label of the quiet girl; but those few who managed to get through my shell knew otherwise. I tried to slam my trunk, but it just popped back open because it was over-stuffed. I struggled once more to try and close my trunk before my older brother pushed me out of his way so that he could shut it. I couldn't help but chuckled when even Elliot failed to shut it; until he gave me a look of annoyance. I jumped onto my bed and then plopped my bottom onto my trunk so that he could latch it. He did so with ease before I patted him on the shoulder with thanks which caused him to mutter under his breath.

"Mummy says that you two need to hurry up," my younger brother Oliver said poking his head into my room.

Oliver had sandy blonde hair similar to both our mother and our father and would be an ickle firstie at Hogwarts this upcoming school year. I stuck my tongue out at my brother and jumped off my bed to chase after him; but he darted down the hall and down the stairs. Little brothers…sometimes they could be bloody annoying; but the same could probably be said for older ones too. I turned around to see Elliot looking out my bedroom window.

"I've never see her like this," Elliot said. "Hell, we've never even taken a bloody vacation longer than a week."

Okay…maybe _there_ it was.

"She never specified how long we'd be gone," I said playing devil's advocate.

"You know as well as I do that this is different," Elliot whispered. "We're leaving the only place we've ever known to be home on a sudden whim."

"Maybe Gran is sick?" I suggested.

"Are you really that naïve?" Elliot questioned.

"Did you see who was at the door earlier today?" I said, answering his question with a question of my own.

"No, did you?" Elliot asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Who was it?" Elliot furthered his eyes wide in surprise.

"Elliot and Aubrey!" my mother called.

I looked to Elliot and without speaking I walked over to my bed to attempt to haul my trunk on my own; but my brother intercepted me and placed his hand on my arm.

"Aubrey, who was it?" Elliot asked again.

"Lucius Malfoy," I whispered.

"Are you certain it was him?" Elliot questioned.

"I know who Lucius Malfoy is, Elliot," I hissed.

"Sorry, but this doesn't make sense. What would Mum have to do with Lucius Malfoy?" Elliot pondered aloud.

"I—I don't know," I said. "But we really should get downstairs."

Elliot sighed. I knew that he wasn't going to just drop this. Knowing Elliot, he was going to dig until he got to the bottom or this, no matter what the outcome may be. I just hoped that maybe we both were wrong about this bad feeling we had. Elliot drew his wand from his back pocket and pointed it at my trunk and levitated it. I smiled because he knew that I had probably packed it much heavier than I could manage. I reached for my book bag and slung it around my shoulder before I followed behind my brother down the corridor. When we got downstairs, we found our parents waiting rather impatiently with Auror Shacklebolt and our younger brothers. Elliot set both our trunks on the floor before he straightened his shoulders and looked to our parents.

"Where are we going?" Elliot asked sternly.

"You'll find out when we're there," Mum answered.

"I'm of age; I don't have to go," Elliot argued.

"You are coming and that is final," Mum retorted.

"Why? Why do we have to leave?" Elliot furthered.

"Apologize to your mother for talking to her like that," Dad interrupted.

"I'm not a child anymore. You don't need to hide things from me," Elliot continued to argue.

"Elliot, I promise I will tell you one day; but right now we need to leave for our safety," Mum begged as she pressed her hand against his cheek; but Elliot tore away from her.

"El, don't be stupid," I groaned.

"Fine," Elliot muttered.

I could see my mother reach for my brother again but he brushed off any attempts of her affection. He took a few steps closer toward my father, whom he now stood taller than. I had always considered my father to be somewhat tall, but Elliot had even outgrown him. Auror Shacklebolt then began to give out the instructions. We were going to be side-along apparating. I would be going with my father, Kingsley would be taking Elliot, and my mother would be taking Connor and Oliver. I waited for my brother to protest; but he didn't. While Kingsley began to explain a little about side-along apparating to those of us who hadn't yet, my father shrunk all out trunks and put them in his trouser's pocket. I walked over to where my father stood and reached for his hand. While I had never apparated before, I understood the basic concepts because I had helped Elliot study for his test. He had passed it with flying-colors on his first try, something which both my parents had been proud of. Dad never failed to remind us of his test which left him with a bald spot on his head that led to his failure of the test. My father tightly gripped my hand as I looked around the room to my siblings. Elliot still wore a sour expression on his face, Connor seemed rather excited to be leaving, and Oliver's expression looked somewhat apprehensive. I wasn't sure what to think about the situation. I didn't have enough information to assess what was going on; but I just hoped that the bad feeling in my stomach would soon go away.

"Just hold tight," my father said.

I nodded my head in response as I clutched his hand probably a little tighter than was necessary and I closed my eyes, preparing for the sensation of being sucked down a tube my brother had often described. I could feel my breathing begin to become more ragged when that sensation finally came. It felt like I was being squeezed in a tight rubber tube but I kept my eyes shut. I often got motion sickness and I could just feel the vomit beginning to form in my throat. When we finally touched the pavement I hunched myself over and vomited. I was just thankful I wasn't the only one. I could hear my younger brothers doing the same. This was normal, or so they said. Unlike my first time on a broom when I vomited after I got off. I could feel my face beginning to flush at the memory and embarrassment. At least this time I wasn't the only one. I wiped at my mouth when I was ready to stand upright again; but I leaned heavily against my father because my head was still spinning and my ears were ringing. After this, I didn't understand what the big hype of being able to apparate was about; but I suppose it was some rite of passage thing…one I wasn't sure I wanted to take part in some day. When I finally wasn't feeling the after-effects of apparating, I looked around at our surroundings. We were in some dark alley but I could see a Muggle street light flickering in the distance.

"Is this it?" Connor asked.

"Just a little farther," Kingsley spoke. "The rest of the trip is on foot."

Kingsley inched down the alley before he checked to see if the coast was clear to move.

"Try to…blend in," Kingsley spoke.

I still clung tightly to my father as we rounded the corner and merged into the slight Muggle traffic on the walkway. We did get some odd looks from those passing by; but for the most part we were ignored by them. I turned around to see Elliot trying to pass my father and I, so that he was closest behind Auror Shacklebolt. Sometimes it seemed that he was trying too hard to prove himself. As for me, I was perfectly content to be a child. I was in no rush to prove myself. We continued our walk silently. I wasn't sure if it was for our safety or because no one knew what to say. Either way, it was silent until Kingsley abruptly stopped us. We turned to look at the row houses before us.

"Where's number twelve?" Oliver asked.

"Sh!" Mum shushed.

"Pass this around and memorize it," Kingsley said solemnly.

Kingsley passed a piece of parchment to Elliot who passed it to my father who passed it to me. I looked down at the parchment in my hand. It read: _The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._ London, we're in London? What was so special about London and what was this Order of the Phoenix? I passed the parchment over to my brother Connor before I looked up. I was rather confused; but thankfully, Connor spoke for me.

"I don't get it," Connor said.

"Think of what you just read," my father said.

The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix…number twelve, Grimmauld Place…London. I focused on those words and looked up once more. Suddenly, it seemed as if the buildings in front of us began to move. The Muggles seemed unaffected by what we could see as before our very eyes appeared number twelve…of what I assumed was Grimmauld Place. I could hear my younger brothers' muttering "how cool" that was and their sheer awe of the building appearing out of nowhere. I on the other hand knew that the house had to be under the Fidelius Charm with someone serving as Secret Keeper; but she chose not to say anything to her brothers. She knew what it was like to have to suffer through know-it-alls at Hogwarts and didn't want to act that way toward her brothers. No, she was more than content to know that she was right and not flaunt her intelligence.

"This is where I leave you," Kingsley spoke. "You should be safe here."

My mother and father thanked Kingsley before he shook hands with my father. Dad must be taking the rest of the day off from work if he wasn't returning with Kingsley. I still wasn't sure what was so bloody important that would cause us to relocate to someplace in London; but as a fifteen year old, I didn't really have a choice in the matter. Elliot led our family up the stairs and before he opened the door, Dad warned us all not to touch anything or go too far into the place. I followed behind Elliot into the house which appeared to be very old fashioned. It had gas lamps on the wall that spluttered light into the hall, peeling wallpaper, and countless cobwebs. So, this was the Order of the Phoenix…whatever that was. I heard Dad close the door behind us when footsteps came down the hall closer to us. My eyes widened at the person drawing closer toward us and the panic began to build within me. I looked to my father who simply stood there. Why wasn't he drawing his wand? Wasn't he going to protect us from notorious mass-murderer Sirius Black?

_**Author's Note:**__**So what do you think so far?**_


End file.
